


Pull Over and Push

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emergency childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Gerard liked keeping things private, but maybe he should've told his bandmates he was pregnant before  he went into labor.





	Pull Over and Push

“I’ll kiss your lips agaaaain, yeah!” 

Gerard tranced across the stage with relative ease, considering all the weight on his front. Normally, by this point, people would be able to see he was pregnant, but because of the clothes he had tailored and the way he made sure not to waddle, he was keeping up the act as only being a little overweight. Gerard’s number one rule was just not letting anyone see him without a shirt on. As much as he wanted to touch his bump in public or in front of the others, he would resist. Gerard appreciated privacy more than ever, but he was getting it less and less as MCR rose to the mainstream.

After the show, all the boys headed backstage, sweaty and still full of adrenaline. Everyone except for Gerard, that is. The baby zapped up his energy, whatever he’d been able to produce during the show. The singer collapsed onto a dirty sofa, breathing softly and resting his hand on his belly as a few little kicks surfaced. Music always riled up the little one, especially when Gerard had been performing, since he moved around so much. The baby’s pretty hyper…whoever Gerard slept with that night must’ve been too. Yeah, that was another thing…this baby was most likely someone he paid for sex.

“G, c'mon, we gotta hit the road.” Mikey poked his brother’s shoulder as he walked by.

“Oh…right, sorry.” Gerard stood up, stretching a little before walking out to the van. He ended up next to Mikey, Frank and Bob in the row behind them, and Ray in front with their roadie/driver. Gerard closed his eyes, biting his lip as he got another tight cramp. They’d been on and off since he’d woken up that morning, and he was almost positive they were pre-labor contractions.

“Hey, G…are you okay?” Mikey noticed the way his brother was breathing, a little bit unevenly, and he was holding his side.

“I think so…no.” Gerard looked at him. “There’s something I should really tell you guys.” 

“What is it?” Frank sat up in the back seat, looking ahead. 

“Well…I’m almost at my due date.”

“Due date for what?” Ray looked back. “You miss a root canal or something?“ 

"No, I’m almost ready to go into labor.” Gerard pulled his shirt up, revealing the prominent bump. “I’m thirty eight weeks pregnant.”

Everyone just sort of stared for a few minutes. That was a lot to take in at once. Gerard’s pregnant, he’s been hiding it all this time, he’s gonna have a baby really soon and…dang.

“I…well…who?” Frank managed.

“I’m not entirely sure, but you guys are off the hook, don’t worry.” Gerard let his shirt fall back, going back to softly rubbing his bump. “Mmm…but I think whoever it was is hyperactive, this one’s wild.”

“Sounds like Frank,” Mikey mumbled, but Frank just shook his head.

“No, I’d know if it was Frankie,” Gerard assured. “I’d never forget something like that.”

“Yeah…me too.” Frank wouldn’t have allowed himself to forget a night with Gerard, intimately.

“Anyways…oh…God.” Gerard closed his eyes again, biting his lip and taking Mikey’s hand for support. “I think…I’m pretty sure I’m in the early stages of labor.”

“You’re having the baby now!?” Ray looked around the open stretch of road. “Shit…Wormy, find us a hospital.”

“You got it,” the driver replied, going into his GPS.

Gerard groaned softly, holding Mikey’s hand as he put his feet against the back of the seat in front of him, trying to get to a comfortable position. God, he felt like his asshole was gonna fall off, this was getting bad. It was only worse when his water broke seconds later, soaking his pants and the bottom of his shirt. 

“Oh shit, guys!” Mikey looked to the others, sort of terrified himself. “Uh…what-what do we do?”

“Stay…stay calm, right?” Frank rubbed his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans. “I-I mean-”

“Guys, this baby is not gonna wait!” Gerard’s voice was strained and sort of shriek-y. “It’s-ah-it’s coming right now! I’m already getting the urge to push.”

“Fuck, pull over!” Mikey said frantically, as Gerard grasped his hand tighter and tighter.

They parked on the side of the road, and Frank and Bob got out of the backseat. Gerard was laid back against Mikey, longways across the seat, so that his legs were facing the plains out the door of the van. While Wormy called an ambulance, Mikey held Gerard up the best he could. Ray was the one who decided to get his hands dirty, slipping the soiled clothes off and checking Gerard’s dilation.

“Okay, G…push when you can, and don’t forget to breathe…oh, this is gonna be messy,” he added under his breath. 

“Can…we help at all?” Frank asked, averting his eyes.

“Get some water bottle from the back,” Ray instructed. “Try to find a few clean shirt too, and one we don’t mind getting dirty.”

“Yes sir,” Bob saluted, and then he and Frank were out of the “splash zone”. 

“God…here comes,” Gerard squeaked, his hands balling into fists as he started to push.

“There we go…oh God…yeah, keep going, G.” Ray was staying strong, but this really wasn’t his forte. “I’m already seeing something.”

“Really?” Mikey perked up a bit, grimacing when he saw the look on Ray’s face.

“Oooh God…” Gerard put his head back, panting a little. “Fuckfuckfuck, it hurts…sssso bad.”

“Just breathe, G,” Mikey soothed, brushing his brother’s greasy hair back. “You’re gonna be okay. Baby’s almost here.”

“Yeah, the head’s almost out, Gerard.” Ray helped spread him out a big. “Gimme another big push.”

Gerard caught his breath a bit, before pushing again, crying out in pain. Mikey held tight to him, continuing to encourage him as best he could. After a few minutes, Gerard was able to pull the baby out the rest of the way. 

“Holy shit…Gerard, look,” Ray just about whisper-shouted, as he held the baby in one of the tshirts. “It’s a baby…a girl baby.”

“Whoa…” Gerard kept his eyes on the baby as it cried while Ray carefully wiped it off, rinsing it gently with the lukewarm water (no water stays cool in a hot van). The baby looked a little more baby-ish once her head had taken on its normal shape and she wasn’t covered in blood and goo anymore. That’s how she was placed in Gerard’s arms, tidied up, wrapped in a The Used jersey and cuddled up to her mother’s chest.

“She’s gorgeous, G,” Mikey said, watching in total awe. 

“Agreed.” Frank was peeking over the back seat now at the little human in Gerard’s arms. 

“She was just in time to make the EMTs too late. Look.” Bob pointed out the window, where the ambulance had appeared in the distance to pull up behind the van.

“Yeah…good job, Doctor Ray.” Gerard smiled weakly and adjusted the little girl. “You too, Mikes. I really needed you.”

“I always got your back, bro,” Mikey promised with a crooked smile and a wink.

Back on tour several months later, the four other band members were the best uncles and assistants Gerard and the baby could’ve asked for. Gerard had named his daughter Melody Erin Way, and she was the absolute love of his life. Everyone had their specialties with her, from Frank’s silly faces and little songs, to Mikey’s movie time cuddles, to Ray and Bob’s just generally being there whenever Gerard might’ve needed a break. She was really the whole band’s baby, regardless of whoever her father may have been. 

They didn’t all live happily ever after…but it was as close as you could get in this life.


End file.
